Power Surge
by Silverpsy
Summary: (High school AU) In this world, everyone has abilities. This determines how you live your life. Whether you live on the top or bottom, is decided at birth. It's been like that forever. So when the ranking starts to shift, the world is thrown into chaos. Unified chaos.
1. Beginning

So, Welcome to my first ever fanfiction! This is a high school AU, which probably won't be focusing much on the high school part. This is heavily inspired by Unordinary from Webtoon, so go check it out! Also, don't ever expect regular updates. If anyone actually bothers to read this... and actually wants more... )

* * *

A cold breeze blew by, as a certain hedgehog was skipping class. Again. He was on the roof of the school, sitting down with his phone in hand. His black quills waved in the wind, as the author realized you all know what he looks like already. He sat on the marshmallow white tiles, while he leaned on the grey bars that prevented him from falling. Across from him was the exit. It was a rectangle made of maroon bricks, with a black door on the front. He could hear the birds chirping, their cries being slightly louder than the taps of his phone. The wind brought in the smell of a nearby bakery, but the wind also made the metal bars cold. Despite the slightly cold bars, the hedgehog continued to play his video game, not minding a bit. It was a relaxing moment, chilling on the roof playing video games. But all good things come to an end.

"Hey! Whatcha doin' here?" A voice called out.

"What do you think I'm doing?" The hedgehog replied, his ruby red eyes looking up from his phone.

"Oh come on Shads, I mean why are you skipping class?" The other one asked, oblivious to the eye roll he received.

"The name's _Shadow,_ get it right, idiot. Also, I could ask you the same thing. Why are _you_ skipping class?" Shadow responded, an ever so annoyed expression on his face.

"Meh, class is boring. And so are you. Did I ever mention how much of a hypocrite you are? I mean, asking me to call you by your name, then not addressing me by my own name. All in the same sentence! Like, dude! Name's Sonic, not "idiot!" Sonic pouted.

"Woah, did Sonic just use TWO big words? No way!" Shadow retorted, his eyes wide in mock surprise.

"Hey! C'mon man, I'm smarter than you think!" Sonic complained, stomping the ground in frustration.

"Pft, your grades suggest otherwise." Shadow shot back, giving him another eye roll.

"S-shut up!" Sonic stuttered, earning a victorious smirk from Shadow.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm the school's king." Shadow responded, walking towards the stairs.

"All hail Shadow… whooo…" Sonic grumbled, walking downstairs after him.

As soon as they reached the lower floor, the sound of the bell rang through the hall, signifying the end of the day. They watched as Students spilled out of the classrooms, rushing to their lockers. The roof and the floor were the same colour, white. The lockers were all a pale blue, and so were the doors to every classroom. Chatter filled the air, as the students met with their friends. As they walked along, every student stepped out of their way. As they walked, all conversations stopped, as they just stared at them. They stepped away in fear, some nodding to the school's king, or even bowing. Shadow would look at them with an emotionless expression, some whimpering under his stare. Meanwhile, behind him, Sonic was waving at people, smiling and greeting them with "Hey!" or, "How's it going?". Suddenly, Shadow stopped walking, surprising Sonic.

"Woah! Warn me when you stop! I almost bumped into your quills!" Sonic said, backing away. Before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by Shadow.

"Did you just bump into me?" Shadow asked, glaring daggers at the person in front of him. It was a mauve dog, wearing matching red glasses and shoes.

"N-no, sir." He stammered, legs shaking slightly.

"Well, it looked like you did to me!" Shadow yelled, as everyone in the hall starting whispering.

"I d-didn't mean to, sir. I wasn't looking a-and-" He said, before getting interrupted by Shadow.

"I know what I saw! So leave if you want your heart intact!" Shadow shouted. The dog started to leave, as he turned and began to walk away. But just before he turned the corner, he stopped and turned around. His eyes were glowing a shining orange, as he activated his ability.

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS! YOU HIGH TIERS ALWAYS BOSSING US AROUND! WE HAVE A LIFE TOO!" He screamed as gasps and whispers filled the hall. Shadow simply laughed and shook his head.

"Heh, would you like to challenge my authority as king?" The hedgehog responded.

"I-IN FACT, YES I DO!" The dog yelled back. He raised his hands upwards, as multiple knives appeared in the air. He swung his hand downwards, as the knives were sent flying towards Shadow. Grinning, Shadow's eye began to glow a ruby red, as a chaos spear formed in his hand.

"Attacking me from a distance? Coward!" Shadow shouted, teleporting away. He reappeared in front of the dog, much to his surprise. The dog was pushed against the locker, as Shadow pinned him down. He pressed the chaos spear against the dog's throat, drawing a little blood.

"Hrmph. Lowly mid-tier. This should be put you in your place." Shadow replied.

"N-NO! DON'T KILL ME! I BEG OF YOU!" The dog replied, struggling to break free.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't." Shadow responded, pressing harder.

"NO! NO! D-DON'T! I SWEAR I WON'T DO THAT AGAIN! P-PLEASE!" The dog pleaded, his eyes full of regret. He had his ears pulled back in submission, with his tail in between his shaking legs. There was a gust of wind, as Shadow detected a new presence.

"What do you want hedgehog?" Shadow grunted, closing his eyes.

"I'm thinking you should leave him." Sonic responded, his eyes shining an emerald green. The glow faded away, meaning he deactivated his ability.

"Why?" Shadow asked, turning to face the azure hedgehog.

"Hmm… I dunno… maybe because you could get expelled?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"..." Shadow said, lost in thought.

"Fine." Shadow responded, the chaos spear fading away along with his eyes' glow.

The dog sighed, before mouthing a thank you to Sonic. He quickly grabbed his books and ran away, leaving the two high tiers to talk.

"Everyone, out!" Shadow yelled, as the bystanders hurriedly grabbed their bags and left. Once everyone was gone, Shadow turned to face Sonic.

"Why? You know how this world works. I'm the school's king. This is because I have the best ability in the school. I get to do whatever I want." Shadow asked.

"Well… it just doesn't feel right Shadow! I just… can't explain…" Sonic said.

"I don't get you. You're the school's jack. You have authority over everyone in the school other than the king and the queen. You can even tell the ace what to do. Why don't you ever use your authority?" Shadow asked.

"I dunno Shads. Why don't you ever tell _me_ what to do?" Sonic asked, silencing Shadow.

"... let's go." Shadow mumbled.

"What?! Aren't you gonna-" Sonic yelled, before getting interrupted by Shadow.

"No. Let's go. We have a royalty meeting in the library." Shadow said, walking towards the library.

"But-" Sonic started.

"That was an order." Shadow responded, glaring at Sonic. Sonic responded with a grunt, as he slowly followed Shadow.

"Hurry up! Your ability is superspeed, danggit. Use it!" Shadow yelled, earning a playful smirk from the school's jack.

His eyes flashed a jade green, as his steps started getting quicker. Shadow eyed Sonic, as he was taking a lot more steps than necessary. He was taking two steps forward, and one step back, just to annoy Shadow. He only got a grunt in response, as Shadow continued to the library.

"Hey, Shadie~" A voice called as soon as they entered the library.

The voice belonged to a pearl white bat, who was sitting on a bean bag chair. Many identical bean bag chairs lay scattered about, all in little groups in various corners of the library. Half of the library was filled with bookshelves, as the other half had computers and tables. The walls were painted a natural brown, with the floor's carpet being a dull purple. The lights were dimly lit, as they were turned on to the lowest setting. Shadow and Sonic took a seat in a bean bag chair, feeling the soft fabric of the chair. The library was dead silent, as they were the only ones in the library.

"Nobody can get my name right…" Shadow grumbled after a while of awkward silence.

"Well, _Shadow_ , why don't we start with the meeting?" A pink hedgehog asked, sitting on the bean bag chair beside the bat.

"Sure! Start us off, Ames!" Sonic yelled, despite the fact that they were in a library. The pink hedgehog giggled sightly, before stopping when she noticed Shadow's glare.

"Why did you call us here, Amy?" Shadow asked, using her proper name.

"Well… haven't you noticed? People are asking for rank challenges a lot more often now. And as queen, I've gotten quite a lot." Amy replied.

"Oh yeah, I've noticed. I've gotten a fair amount too, being the ace of the school." The bat agreed. "Although… I don't mind the attention…." She added.

"That isn't the point here, Rouge." Shadow said, causing Rouge to roll her eyes.

"Just joking, geez." Rouge mumbled.

"Well, what're we supposed to do about the rank challenges?" Sonic asked.

"That's why I called us here." Amy stated.

"The only thing we _can_ do is crush them all and keep our titles." Shadow answered.

"Really, Shads?" Sonic asked.

"What? It's not like we can straight up ban them. Rank challenges are vital to this society." Shadow responded.

"Alrighty then! I guess that's what we're doing! We have to turn some of 'em down though." Amy yelled, receiving nods from all ends. "Great! We don't have anything to worry about then. I guess the meetings over!" Amy declared.

Something about the way she said it raised the suspicion of Rouge, causing her to activate her ability. As the other two hedgehogs were leaving, Rouge stood up and walked towards Amy.

"What're you hiding?" Rouge asked, causing the boys to glance back into the room.

"What do you mean, Rouge?" Amy asked.

"You have some kind of worry…" Rouge replied, narrowing her glowing eyes at Amy.

"I told you not to mind read us!" Amy protested.

"So that's a yes, you're hiding something?" Rouge asked. "I'm only lie detecting, by the way."

"I might be hiding something… b-but it doesn't concern you!" Amy stuttered.

"C'mon girlfriend, tell us." Rouge pushed. By now, to two boys were back inside the room, standing around Rouge and Amy.

"F-fine... It's Blaze… she challenged me… privately." Amy said.

"She did? And you won? N-not that I don't think you can win, but, she's kinda hard to beat." Sonic replied.

"Yeah… I did. But, um, she didn't use any advanced fire moves." Amy said.

"She was holding back? Doesn't that counter the purpose of a rank challenge?" Rouge asked, raising an eyebrow. Amy nodded in response.

"Funny… Silver did the same to me recently." Shadow noted.

"No way! Really?" Sonic asked, receiving a nod.

"And he was also holding back. Whatever's going on with these rank challenges, those two are a part of it. Tomorrow after school, we bring them here and question them. Sound good?" Shadow asked.

"Fine by me, I feel like we need some answers." Rouge said as everyone else agreed.

"Good, same time, same place. Don't be late." Shadow said, exiting through the door. Rouge waved goodbye to Amy, who was packing her school supplies. As she was doing so, she had a sudden flashback.

 _~Flashback~_

"Blaze! Why are you doing this?" Amy yelled, swinging her hammer to counter a burst of flame.

"Heh, was bored!" Blaze shouted back, shooting forward and blasting Amy with flames.

"Gah!" Amy exclaimed, blocking the fire with her hammer. "You need a better reason than that!"

Amy summoned more hammers from the sky, sending them crashing towards Blaze. Weirdly, she didn't react fast enough and was hit by all of them.

"A-alright, I have a better reason…" Blaze replied, forfeiting by making a peace sign with her fingers.

"Well, what is it?" Amy asked, her hammer disappearing as she helped Blaze up.

"Don't you see? The world around us is changing!" Blaze yelled, dusting herself off. Amy simply tilted her head to the side.

"Of course, you royalty people don't know. Well, I say, look up and reach for the stars!" Blaze exclaimed, pointing to the sky.

"That sounded awfully cheesy." Amy bluntly replied.

"Amy, enjoy the crown while you can. Soon, there won't be a throne to sit on." Blaze responded, ignoring Amy's comment.

"Wha- Blaze!" Amy yelled before Blaze waved goodbye and ran away.

 _~End of Flashback~_

Meanwhile, Shadow was walking to the boy's dorm, when he had a flashback with his fight with Silver. After all, this flashback is essential to the plot of the story.

 _~Flashback~_

"Why did you challenge me again?" Shadow asked as Silver picked himself off of the ground. He was covered in scratches from the challenge, yet he didn't seem to mind. He didn't even seem to mind that he lost the challenge either.

"Don't you see? The world around us is changing!" Silver yelled, dusting himself off. Shadow raised his eyebrow.

"Of course, you royalty people don't know. Well, I say, look up and reach for the stars!" Silver exclaimed, pointing to the sky.

"This is so unlike you, Silver. What happened?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, enjoy the crown while you can. Soon, there won't be a throne to sit on." Silver responded, ignoring Shadow's comment.

"Silver?" Shadow asked, before watching Silver fly away.

As Shadow was leaving, he noticed that the rocks Silver had thrown seemed to be in a pattern. He slowly walked closer, walking around one of the many training fields. He knelt down and looked at the rocks.

"Silver… did this? What is this pattern? How about a bird's eye view?" Shadow thought, looking around in confusion.

He hopped onto one of the boulders, getting his balance. He then jumped up into the air and looked at the pattern again. This time, it was much clearer. Now, he could tell the pattern was a message. He held his breath, his eyes widening at the sight. He began to fall back down but was still staring at the message. He tried to land, but he stumbled slightly. He stepped off the boulder, clutching his head. Shaking his head, he walked towards the school.

"I… must've been seeing things. There's no way Silver wrote that." Shadow grumbled.

He passed by another training field, this one was a private one only for high-tiers. He continued to walk, before seeing a bunch of flames on the training field. Shadow realized that the flames were in a familiar pattern. He ran over to inspect it. In less than a second, his brain figured out what it was. He froze, realizing it was the exact same message Silver wrote. It read:

We've been purified. :)

~End of Flashback~

* * *

Whelp, there ya go! The first chapter! Also, the start of my first ever fanfic. Fun fact: I came up with the whole Silver and Blaze thing on the spot. I'm still confirming the story's plot, but I think I got the gist of it. Again, this story is heavily inspired by Unordinary, from Webtoon. Go check it out!


	2. Spark

_Welcome back, I guess? Turns out people actually want more of my weird stories. So… here you go! Also, please, give feedback. Is the pacing ok? Are the characters…. In-character? Help me out!_

* * *

Shadow opened the door to his dorm, grumbling. He unpacked his school bag in his room just before sitting on the bed. He sighed, trying to forget what he had seen. He looked around, looking for something to distract him. His eyes landed on a ruby. It was in a diamond-cut, resting on a stand. He received that gem from Rouge, who had said she 'found it'. Chances are, she found it in a jewelry store and decided to 'borrow' it for all of eternity. Nonetheless, Shadow kept the gem, for reasons unknown to everyone but himself. The gem's stand was placed on a simple, oak wood desk. Behind it was a shelf, which was lined with lots of textbooks. In the centre of the desk was a red laptop. Beside it was a simple black coloured lamp. Around it, the walls were painted a mix of red and black. In the corner of the room was a basketball, as well as a guitar. His bed had a simple red cover, which was black on the inside. His pillow was plain white, being one of the few things that weren't either black or red. His roommate often complained to him about the lack of variety, so he bought the white pillow just to shut him up.

"...Should I talk to him?" Shadow thought, laying down in bed. He was silent for a good while, his mind recalling everything that happened. After a while, he shook his head and got up.

"Why am I thinking about this so much? The worst that can happen is he attacks me. If that happens, I'll just crush him. There. Problem solved." Shadow decided, hopping out of bed.

He walked out of his room, and into his small living room. There was a white mattress on the floor, with a TV resting on a stand right in front of it. Opposite the TV was a brown coloured couch, seated behind the mattress. Wooden planks lined the floor, stopping at the glass sliding door. The door prevented anyone from stepping onto the balcony unless someone was to, y'know, open it. The walls were a neutral beige colour, and the floor's wood planks were a chestnut brown. Under the TV were a few video game consoles, along with a couple of video games. They'd occasionally play them together if Silver managed to pull Shadow out of his room.

Shadow walked up to a white door, which was situated beside the door to his bedroom. He gave it a knock and waited for a response. The door didn't open, and instead, he heard the faint sound of music.

"Must have his earphones on again…" Shadow grumbled, before opening the door.

The door opened to reveal his roommate's room. The walls were painted teal, and the floor was a white carpet. Against the wall of the room was a white and gold, futuristic looking desk. Messy doodles and school notes were scattered everywhere along his desk, even covering his white laptop. Above the desk was a window, which was opened, allowing the wind to gently blow the indigo curtains aside. On another side of the wall was his bed. The bed had light blue covers, a golden frame, a grey pillow, and a small chao plush resting beside the pillow. Laying under the bed was a flute, and beside it, a badminton racket. Floating (literally) in the centre of the room was his roommate. He had headphones on, as he silently hummed a tune. Papers were floating around him, as he worked on his math homework. There was even a glass of water among the sheets of paper. In front of him was a worksheet, with the pencil writing on its own. The pencil paused for a second, as the roommate calculated a math problem in his head. When he finished, the pencil began to write the answer down. After seeing all this, we wondered just how many things his roommate was working on. Then, taking a deep breath, Shadow walked up to his psychokinetic roommate.

"Silver!" Shadow screamed, startling the white hedgehog.

"Ah!" Silver yelped, dropping his hold on the floating items. The papers lost their cyan glow and started falling towards the ground. At the last second, Silver caught the glass of water before it could crash onto the floor. Silver then landed with a thud, as he started to get up, one of the reasons why Silver had a carpeted floor.

"Ngh… what is it?" Silver asked, taking off his headphones. Shadow took a deep breath.

"Why did you challenge me yesterday?" Shadow asked. Silver cocked an eyebrow and started floating again.

"Challenge? What challenge?" Silver asked, doing a loop in the air before facing Shadow again, this time upside down.

"Yesterday, you challenged me to a rank battle. You lost and started blabbering nonsense. Then you just…. left." Shadow explained.

"I did? Why would I rank challenge you? You're the undefeated king. Besides, I don't wanna be king anyway." Silver responded.

"But… hrmph. Are you lying?" Shadow bluntly asked.

"W-what?! Lying?! W-why would I… lie?" Silver stuttered, earning a glare from Shadow.

"Tell it to me, straight," Shadow growled, his eyes shining a blood red.

"I-I swear! Shadow! Flippin' king Shadow! I didn't!" Silver protested with his hands in the air.

"Don't lie!" Shadow shouted, throwing a chaos spear.

"I'm not! I'm not!" Silver yelled, dodging all the attacks. One of the spears landed near Silver's phone, which began ringing. Shadow stopped to examine the phone. It seems like it was a call from Blaze.

"W-well looks like I need to go… I have to … um…. study with Blaze!" Silver yelled, darting over to his phone.

"You are not leaving this room!" Shadow yelled, blocking the entrance.

"Uh… nicechattingwithyouBYE!" Silver yelled, pushing Shadow away with his psychokinesis and darting out the room. Then Shadow heard the sound of the door slamming shut, just before he landed on the carpeted floor.

"Danggit…" Shadow muttered, getting up. He dusted himself off before looking around Silver's room.

"Maybe I can look around his room…" Shadow thought, shuffling through the papers Silver dropped.

He found a doodle of Blaze, a math worksheet, a sketch of Sonic rollin' around at the speed of sound, a piece of paper where he did his rough work, notes for a science project, and… an envelope labelled "Interesting things that happened that you shouldn't look at… SHADOW" Of course, whatever you're told not to do, you do, so Shadow ripped open the envelope.

"Journal entries?" Shadow asked, seeing dates on the several pieces of paper that were inside.

Shadow shuffled through them, reading a few. He found out that Silver liked milk, he went shopping for flowers with Blaze, he was planning some kind of April Fool's joke, he was learning how to teleport, he liked potatoes, the list goes on. He kept searching until he finally found the one that was dated for yesterday. It read:

 _Tuesday, March 16, 4012_

 _Where do I start? Today was quite… eventful._ _Tikal almost got killed… again. Darn Jet was trying to force her to do his language assignment… again. She refused, and Jet was gonna give her a beating…. again That is until Blaze stopped it…._ _ **Again**_ _. I do admire Tikal's strong will though. If she had more than just healing abilities, she would've been able to fight back. But she's a healer, not a fighter. She's the only healer in the school. That's also her only use among the Royals. Whenever they do a Turf War against another school, she's only there to heal. They only ever approach her when they need to heal someone. If Tikal wasn't a healer, the Royals wouldn't even know her name. She'd just be another person to watch. The Royals never_ _ **care**_ _. They're always so high up in the clouds. They don't know what's going on below them. What goes on beneath them is none of their business, according to them. The high tiers are always doing things they shouldn't be doing. But no one can stop them, after all, they're high tiers. The only ones who can, are the Royals. But they don't know what's going on. They don't. freaking._ _ **CARE.**_ _That's why I don't ever want to be a royal. No, I want to stay down to earth. I don't want to be so ignorant. I'm already missing out on a lot of conflicts. If I rise higher up the ranks, I'll know less and less. Shadow can keep his crown. Amy can keep her throne. I want to stay grounded. I want to stay humble. I want to stay… human. Or should I say mobian? Whatever. Point is, the Royals are so powerful, they can't even be considered mobian. No, they're_ _ **god**_ _level._

 _Heh, that was quite a long rant I just wrote. Also, who writes "heh"? Me, apparently. I just remembered. I was walking past the library, and I overheard Amy and Rouge talking. Apparently, Blaze has rank challenged Amy? Odd, I don't remember her telling me. Tomorrow after school, I'm meeting with Blaze to talk about it. If we need to pass a message to the Royals, we'll bring Tails along. He'll tell Sonic. And Sonic's loud mouth will tell the rest. During the conversation, they said they wanted to hold a meeting with Sonic and Shadow. Apparently, they don't want the boys to know they have 'girl meetings', as they call it. So they're going to be doing some acting during the meeting. I wonder how much they'll lie about?_

 _...I have a bad feeling that tomorrow after school, Shadow's gonna ask me about rank challenging him. I don't know why since I wouldn't do it. Maybe an evil clone challenged him? Ha! As if. Well, I have to go to sleep now. This was a rather long entry. An entry Shadow better not see. Pft, who am I kidding? Fate has a weird way of doing things. So, here's a note for you, Shadow! I have no memory of challenging you. I might not have a very high opinion of you Royals, but you're a pretty great guy to be around! Well, when you're not busting through my door and telling me to wash the dishes. Anyway, have an imaginary cookie for reading this long piece of writing!_

 _~Signed, Silver_

"..." Was all Shadow could say, before putting the paper back into the envelope. He went back to his room and sat down on his bed.

"What the heck is going on?" Shadow mumbled. Sighing, he grabbed his phone from his desk and began to type.

Shadowking37: Meeting at 5:00 PM

Soft_rose:?

Shadowking37: Spoke to Silver

Soft_rose: Ah

SonicspeedX: How'd it go Shadz?

Shadowking37: You'll find out

Diamond-ring: Someone's keeping secrets

Shadowking37: Like you're one to talk

Diamond-ring: Touché

Shadowking37: Also, can you talk to Blaze, Amy?

Soft_Rose: I guess

Soft_Rose: Forgot, she went off with Silver

SonicspeedX: What're they doing anyway?

Shadowking37: Tell you at the meeting

Diamond-ring: You really are giving it a lot of hype

Shadowking37: Oh trust me, I think you'll find it quite interesting

SonicspeedX: This better be worth it

Shadowking37: It will

Shadowking37: Amy, talk to Blaze when she comes back, alright?

Soft_Rose: Alright

Shadowking37: See you guys at 5

SonicspeedX: Cya

Diamond-ring: Bye~

Soft_Rose: See you there

(Amy's room)

With a sigh, Amy put her phone away. She sat down in her pink desk chair, which was situated right behind a wooden pink desk. The walls had white polka-dots against a pink background and a famous boy band poster just above her bed. Her blanket was neatly folded, and guess what? She had a _pink_ blanket! Her Pillow was white with red hearts, her laptop was pink, her lamp was pink and white, her pencil case was lined with red and pink hearts, and just about everything she had was either pink, red, or white. The few things that weren't though, were the plushies on her bed and desk. She had a chao one, a puppy one, a cat one, a unicorn one, a flower, the list goes on. It was as if a pink kitty barfed pink vomit all over her room.

"Talk to Blaze, huh?" Amy asked herself, lightly tapping her desk with her fingernails. She glanced at a bracelet made of seashells.

"Hmm, still have to give that to Sonikku." Amy thought, picking it up. She intended to give it to him as a gift, as a way of saying thanks for helping her finish the history assignment. Before she could think anymore, she heard the door open.

"Blaze?" She shouted, sticking her head out her room door.

"Hey." Blaze responded, entering the living room.

Their living room was pretty much the same as Silver and Shadow's but pretty colour swapped. Instead, there were shades of pink, purple, white and red everywhere. Also, instead of video games resting under the TV, there were books.

"That ended a lot quicker than I expected." I said, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, it did." Blaze replied.

"How'd it go?" Amy asked, following her to her room.

"Just peachy." Blaze said, before closing the door to her room. Amy was left outside, cocking her head.

"Peachy? Really Blaze?" Amy shouted into her roommate's room. The only thing she got in return was silence.

"Odd. Better tell Shadow." Amy muttered, going back to her room.

Amy sat down in her chair again and picked up her phone. She then went onto her private chat with Shadow.

Soft_Rose: Talked to Blaze

Shadowking37: Talking to Silver

Shadowking37: Well, I was

Soft_Rose:?

Shadowking37: Just closed me out. I'll try talking to him again. Later.

Soft_Rose: Why not now?

Shadowking37: From what I can hear in that room, it's not good

Shadowking37: Avoid talking to Blaze for now

Soft_Rose: Then what about the meeting?

Shadowking37: Tails was there. I told Sonic to get his side

Soft_Rose: Ok then

Soft_Rose: What do you think is happening to those two?

Shadowking37: Silver's been working on the more telepathic side of his ability

Soft_Rose: And?

Shadowking37: He might unconsciously be working on clairvoyance

Soft_Rose: How can you unconsciously work on an ability like that?!

Shadowking37: I don't know, but his hunches are getting pretty accurate. If what he thinks is true, we aren't dealing with Silver and Blaze at all

Soft_Rose: Sorry, what?

Shadowking37: Tell you at the meeting. I need to go

Soft_Rose: Alright, bye

Shadowking37: Bye

"What is going on?!" Amy yelled, covering her mouth immediately afterwards and glancing at the direction of Blaze's room.

"Geez, wonder if Sonikku's faring any better…" Amy muttered.

(At Tails' room)

"C'mon buddy, what happened?" Sonic asked his best friend. The two-tailed fox was sitting on his bed, his eyes wide and trembling.

His bed was yellow, the author's getting lazy with room descriptions, and blueprints were hanging on the walls. A tool kit was resting on the table, with safety goggles right on top of it. One of the fox's bazillion projects was on the table, with various metal parts scattered around it.

"I-I can't say." The fox stated, his eyes still avoiding eye contact.

"Come on lil' bro! Why not?" Sonic shouted. Sonic and Tails knew were really close, so much so, that they call each other brothers.

"I j-just can't." Tails muttered. This caused Sonic to heave a big sigh, before going towards the door.

"Talk to me later when you're ready. Whatever's going on, you'll think of some way out of it. After all, you're freaking 8-years-old and you're fixing supercomputers like it's nothing." Sonic smiled, just before closing the door. As soon as Sonic left the room, Tails' ears flicked towards the door, trying to hear the sounds of Sonic walking. When he determined that Sonic was far enough, Tails bolted towards his computer.

"Download the recording, download the recording!" Tails yelled, quickly pulling out a USB from his glove. He inserted the drive into the computer, pressed a few files, and it started downloading. As soon as it was done downloading, he quickly moved on.

"A-alright, hacking!" Tails muttered, his fingers flying across the keyboard. He quickly accessed the school's security cameras and found the camera that recorded their meeting. He deleted the recording from the camera's memory, sighing as he did so.

"Done… Now all there is left…" Tails said, removing the USB from the computer. Carefully, he took out a lighter and brought the flames up to the drive. Slowly, the USB turned into ashes, leaving behind the smell of smoke. Tails opened up the windows, allowing the smoke to go out the window without triggering the smoke alarm.

"T-that's it… the only thing left of the meeting is the audio recording on my computer…" Tails muttered, lying down on his bed. "And the memories that will haunt my dreams."

(Silver's room)

Silver lay flat on the floor of his room, thinking of the past hour. First, Shadow asked him about rank challenges, then… the meeting happened. It was supposed to be simple information sharing. They had plenty in the past. Tails was usually there, geeking out whenever we mentioned something of interest to him. But this time, Tails wasn't blabbering about some number theory we barely know about, this time, Tails had his eyes open wide, and his mouth hanging open.

Sighing, Silver lifted some crates he had in the corner of the room. Silver occasionally used them to practice his abilities. He smashed them against the back wall of his room, creating a loud bang. Naturally, every wall in the school is made from the strongest available material, for when the students get into fights. This wall, however, had an extra layer to it, designed specifically for Silver to throw stuff at it. This, like many inventions in the school, was created by Tails.

"Silver? You smashing the crates in frustration again?" Shadow's voice rang out from behind the door. Shadow knew very well that banging stuff against the wall was one of the things Silver does to relieve stress.

"Yeah, why? Oh right, you want to come in and find out every single detail, then report it to your little group of Royals, don't you?" Silver shouted, venom dripping from his voice.

"Get your act together! You have no reason to say that!" Shadow responded.

"Wanna bet?" Silver asked, slamming the door open.

Floating in front of Shadow was the envelope he opened earlier that day. Shadow could only stay silent, cursing himself in his head for not hiding it away or something. Before Shadow could respond, Silver slammed the door shut again, leaving Shadow with the sounds of more crates crashing.

"Fine, come see me when you're done throwing a tantrum." Shadow huffed, going back to his room. Inside, Silver dropped the crates and flew towards the window.

"I wish I could tell you Shadow… Tails does too… but I can't." Silver muttered, glancing out the window towards the girls' dormitory.

Suddenly, Silver winced and started grasping his arm. He quickly realized that his glove was getting covered by fresh red blood, sending him into a panic. He then flew to his bed and grabbed a bottle of disinfectant from across the room. He quickly dabbed the wound with the disinfectant and then grabbed some wrapping bandages. He took one last glance at the wound, trying to forget the events that lead to the injury. There, covering his entire arm, was a large burn mark.

(School roof)

"C'mon Shadie~ Tell us!" Rouge yelled, pestering Shadow.

Amy and Sonic only stared at Shadow, also wanting the information. When Shadow grunted and pushed Rouge aside, Rouge huffed a little, crossing her arms. It was then that the roof fell silent. The silence was unnatural, so Rouge eyed everyone carefully. Sonic would usually be pestering Shadow like crazy, poking him and talking in superspeed. Amy would do the same, just in a less annoying way. But the way they both refused to say anything was bothering her. Sonic and Amy were staring at Shadow, leaving Rouge unnoticed. So, she squinted her eyes at Sonic, her eyes turning a sapphire blue. Images flashed in her head, all of them involving Sonic talking to Tails. Next, she peeked into Amy's memories, discovering her small conversation with Blaze, and the texts she sent to Shadow.

"Rouge." Shadow said, snapping Rouge back to reality.

"Yeah?" Rouge asked, depowering and staring at Shadow.

"We agreed on no mind reading." Shadow stated, piercing Rouge with his glare.

"Yeah, well, things are getting weird here, and I want to know what's going on." Rouge stated, unfazed by Shadow's glare. Before Shadow could respond, Amy decided to intervene.

"Let's _not_ fight like little children. Alright?" Amy declared, clearly annoyed.

"I actually agree with her." Sonic added.

"Hrmph. Alright. Sonic, what did you get outta Tails?" Shadow asked

"Not much at all." Sonic answered, shaking his head. "He kept saying the same thing."

"What did he say?" Amy asked.

"I can't tell you." Sonic replied.

"Why not?" Rouge asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I _can_ tell you-" Sonic tried to say, before getting interrupted by Rouge.

"Then, why didn't you tell us?" Rouge asked.

"I did, it's just-" Sonic started.

"Do it then!" Rouge yelled.

"I'M TRYING TO SAY-" Sonic screamed.

"Tails kept saying that he couldn't tell Sonic." Shadow explained.

"THANK YOU!" Sonic yelled.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rouge exclaimed, suddenly regretting her life decisions. Beside her, Amy was struggling to contain her laughter, Sonic was panting heavily, and Shadow was emotionless as always.

" _Moving_ on, I got nothing from Silver, and Amy got nothing from Blaze." Shadow reported.

"It's about their little meet right? Amy told me." Rouge said.

"About that." Shadow said, gaining the attention of Amy and Rouge.

"Yeah?" Amy asked, trying to hide her nervousness.

"About our last meeting, how much did you lie about?" Shadow replied, rather bluntly.

"Um…. pardon?" Rouge asked. Being the spy she was, she kept calm in the tensest situations. Amy was biting her lips, and Sonic just stood there with wide eyes.

"Did I stutter? Must I repeat myself?" Shadow pressed, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "Do I need to remind you who's _King_?"

"Nope. Say, where'd you get this information Shadie?" Rouge responded, amazing Amy at the fact that she could remain so calm.

"Why don't you ask Amy over there?" Shadow questioned, causing Amy to yelp in surprise.

"Amyyyyyy?" Rouge asked, turning towards her. Rouge kept her usual nonchalant pose, but you could tell from her voice that she was anything but.

"I-I swear, I didn't!" Amy protested, her arms going up in the air.

"Really now?" Rouge asked.

"Really!" Amy yelled. Before Rouge could continue, Shadow interrupted.

"She's telling the truth." Shadow said.

"Then-" Rouge started.

"HOLD ON!" Sonic yelled. Rouge and Amy turned towards him, and Shadow closed his eyes while assuming a slight smirk.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but slow down! What the heck is going on here? You guys were _lying?!_ " Sonic yelled, throwing his arms up into the air. Amy and Rouge glanced at each other, before sighing.

"Lookie here, alright? Amy and I, we have meetings of our own. The whole part about me pressing Amy for her Blaze encounter was a little act. We needed a way to bring it up, without you finding out about our meetings. That's… pretty much it." Rouge explained, using her hands to gesture here and there.

"That's…" Sonic started, taking a deep breath. "...IT?! That's all?! Geez, you girls really do blow everything out of proportion over the smallest of things! Good lord, SAVE ME!"

"Um… that was offensive." Amy stated, raising a finger.

"Psh, whatever! Honestly though. Shadz and I have our own meeting too! What's so bad about that?!" Sonic screamed.

"Uh… thought you'd be extremely mad about it…. But ok." Amy said.

"I am!" Sonic yelled.

"So….." Rouge started, breaking up the argument.

"...Take this." Shadow responded rather randomly, throwing Silver's journal entry on the floor.

"Hmm?" Sonic asked, reacting the fastest and running to grab it before it even hit the floor.

They gathered around it and started to read. At first, they had curious expressions. At one point, Sonic rolled his eyes and growled out Jet's name. Sonic and Jet never were friends. Soon, their curious expressions shifted to that of surprise, and hurt, in the case of Amy. But they continued to read on, faster now, as Shadow watched their eyes zip from left to right. Near the middle, Sonic's eyes started shining, as his eyes started moving at speeds that were incalculable. In the next second, Sonic dropped the paper, causing Amy to yelp and pick it back up again. They continued to read, as Sonic stepped back to process what he read in superspeed.

"W-what?" Sonic asked, slightly hurt but more surprised than anything.

"I know." Shadow simply replied, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Every night, Tails would tell me, 'you should pay more attention. Some people don't like the way you are acting now.' I've always dismissed it, but now…" Sonic started, recalling the nights that Tails would scold him. "But now… I finally know what he meant. Come to think of it, Tails _does_ talk to Silver and Blaze quite often…."

"I suggest you pay more attention to what the two-tailed frea- fox says next time." Shadow stated, careful not to use the word "freak". The word haunted the young fox's mind, and if you referred to him like that in front of Sonic, he would make sure you spent some nice bonding time with the school nurse.

"Yeah…" Sonic noted, raising an eyebrow at Shadow's choice of words. They stood in silence, both thinking about their own thing. That is until Amy and Rouge finished reading.

"Are we… really like that?" Amy asked.

"I have to admit… he has a point." Rouge stated, looking back at the paper.

"He does." A voice said. They all turned their heads to look at the intruder, mostly surprised they couldn't detect them coming. There, standing by the entrance to the school roof, was a certain pyrokinetic cat.

"B-blaze?" Amy stuttered.

"Hello." She responded.

"What're you doing here?" Shadow asked, a hint of malice in his voice.

"What're you doing with Silver's entry?" Blaze replied.

"What do you think?" Shadow questioned.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Blaze asked.

"..." Everyone said.

"Ouch." Sonic whispered.

"Do you know the proper way to answer a question?" Shadow finally asked.

"Do I look like I'm in grade 1?" Blaze responded.

"Are we playing 20 questions?" Shadow asked.

"Can we stop using only questions?" Blaze replied.

"Wow, I must be constipated, 'cause I don't give a shi-" Shadow started.

"Does it look like we're in an M rated fanfiction?" Blaze interrupted.

"She's good." Rouge whispered, while behind her, Amy was getting really frustrated.

"Didn't we agree not to break the fourth wall?" Shadow asked, quickly growing tired of this conversation as well.

"Didn't we agree not to swear?" Blaze retaliated. Dang, this girl's on fire… pun not intended.

"How'd we go from a perfectly normal plot-related question to breaking the fourth wall?" Shadow asked.

"How'd we go from a perfectly normal question to playing questions only?" Blaze asked.

"How about you both just shut it?!" Amy yelled.

"Fine." Shadow mumbled.

"Alright." Blaze agreed, shooting Shadow a look that said, "I totally won that." Shadow could only glare in response.

"So Blaze, what _are_ you doing here?" Rouge asked.

"Here to ask you for a favour." Blaze responded, crossing her arms and closing her eyes in a typical Shadow way.

"What is it?" Sonic asked. Her eyes flew open revealing them to be glowing a golden yellow. She took a small step towards Shadow, who only raised an eyebrow in response.

"What is she doing? Challenging the King?" Amy thought, her full undivided attention towards Blaze and Shadow.

"Out with it. Stop trying to be so dramatic." Shadow growled, his eyes flaring a crimson red. "Need I remind you who's _King?_ "

"That's the second time he used that line today. This day is obviously not going well." Sonic muttered.

"No, you don't. Just hear me out." Blaze responded, her eyes still glowing and glaring at Shadow.

"I'm listening." Shadow answered, on guard and cautious.

"Good on you for staying calm under his threats." Rouge thought, her trained eyes scanning the situation. Her eyes stopped dead on a small object poking out from Blaze's sleeve. It was hiding under the shadows (Ha, _shadows_ , get it?) of her sleeve. This, of course, caught Rouge's attention, as she was now identifying the object.

"I'm only telling you this once, so pay attention." Blaze said, taking another step forward. As she stepped forwards, the sun started reflecting off of the object's surface. Wait no, it was a _blade's_ surface.

"Shadow! Look out!" Rouge screamed, getting the other's attention. However, she was a little too late.

"Stay out of our business!" Blaze yelled, swiftly drawing out the knife and setting it ablaze. (Man, the puns just never end.) In the next second, a huge gash appeared on Shadow's stomach, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled, running in to help. But before anyone could take another step forwards, Blaze decided to strike again, stabbing him thrice.

"Is this really the King? Is this really the one that _Maria_ loved so dearly?" Blaze taunted. At that point, Shadow couldn't take it. No one mentions _her_ and gets away with it. No one mentions _her_ and goes away unscathed. No one mentions _her_ and lives to see another day. Not even Blaze.

"CARE TO REPEAT THAT?!" Shadow screamed, a chaos spear in hand and nothing but murder on his mind.

* * *

Well, isn't that just amazing? It's not the cliffhanger I wanted, but it'll do. BTW, thanks so much for the 3 favs and 4 follows I have so far! That's... honestly a lot more than I expected... so thanks! In case you were wondering, no, Blaze and Silver are not the villains. I wouldn't dare give such a role to them. Instead, someone else is at work here.

Ok, time for something completely off topic. You guys saw the new Sonic design, didn't you? What do you think of it? From what I can tell so far, pretty much everyone just thinks it's ok, or they say they expected something worse. I have to agree with the majority. Some things just make me want to go in a pit and die, but I could probably stand looking at it for 2 hours straight. I think the movie's looking ok so far, but I can't really say anything until the trailer comes out. But fingers crossed that it doesn't become another Sonic 06.

Wow, I wrote more about the movie than I did about my own story. Anyway, this is getting long, so I better shut up now. Bye!


	3. Blazing Fire

_Welcome back, I guess? Sorry for the really late update… I mean, it's only been a couple of months…. Right? Well, I did say that you shouldn't expect frequent updates. Anyway, I hope you're excited about someone's possible murder! After all, who wouldn't be? Riiiiight? Anyway, enjoy this rather Blaze centered chapter!_

 _Before I forget, Thanks to sonicspeed6ro, and TheCrazyClan for reviewing! Also, thanks to the 9 followers, and 6 favs I have received so far. It's honestly a lot more than I was expecting…_

* * *

"Finally~. A little more excitement!" Blaze responded, readying the knife in front of her.

"EXCITEMENT?! I'll SHOW YOU EXCITEMENT! AS LONG AS EXCITEMENT INCLUDES YOUR BLOOD SMEARED ACROSS THE FLOOR!" Shadow screamed, throwing his spears in a frenzy.

"Ha! Your status doesn't scare me!" Blaze yelled, somersaulting through the air and skillfully avoiding whatever Shadow threw at her.

"STAY PUT!" Shadow yelled, his attacks losing accuracy but gaining in power.

"What kind of idiot do you think I am? Who would actually stay put? Tsk tsk, c' mon Shadow, try a little harder! I'm _already_ disappointed!" Blaze responded, leaping over a chaos spear. She landed gracefully behind Shadow, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "And I'm sure _Maria_ would be too~."

"WOULD YOU STOP BRINGING HER INTO THIS?!" Shadow shouted, spinning to elbow her in the stomach, but failing to do so. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they needed to end this fight.

"How about you both deactivate your abilities?!" Amy intervened, her hammer popping into view and her eyes shining a fuschia pink.

"I'll pass." Blaze simply replied, kneeing Shadow in the gut.

He doubled over, right before springing back up again, delivering a roundhouse kick to the head. Blaze only growled in response, rubbing her head briefly before lunging towards him again. However, Shadow teleported away and grabbed Blaze's hand, twisting it until Blaze yanked it away. But in the process, her knife clattered to the floor, its blood smeared surface still glistening in the sun. Then, Shadow swiftly grabbed it and was about to stab her until a certain blue streak blocked the way.

"Yo, you need to chill man! Take a chill pill! Oh, wait… no one says that anymore. Whatever! Point is, you need to stop being insane!" Sonic shouted.

"Not to mention rather sadistic…" Amy muttered.

"And that!" Sonic agreed while giving a sideways glance to Rouge.

The white bat didn't need another signal. She knew too well what that meant. As Sonic continued to contain Shadow, Amy tried to contain Blaze. And in the background, Rouge was digging into the feline's mind. She felt the familiar sensation of the world blurring. The sounds slowly disappeared, and her vision was entering the mind of another's. Once she was in, she decided to look around. But after a second, Rouge had her face scrunched up, and her glowing eyes squinted.

"What..? Why can't I see… anything?" Rouge thought, trying her best to decipher what she was seeing in Blaze's mind. And by that, I meant absolutely nothing. Rouge was currently staring at nothing but white. There was nothing to be found in the pyrokinetic's mind. Blinking rapidly, Rouge returned to the real world, the sounds of fighting returning to her ears.

"What did ya see?" Amy asked, backing off from the fight for a while.

"Nothing. Just plain white." Rouge answered her, shaking her head. She glanced at the ongoing battle, watching as Sonic tried to contain the fight. "Can I assume you guys couldn't calm them down?"

"Yup. Sonic did manage to bring Shadow down a notch. Now he's not screaming at the top of his lungs, but he's putting up a better fight. Not to mention… the psychotic side might have been lowered… but the _other_ side…" Amy reported, letting Rouge survey the fight.

"I can't wait for the time when you'll be all over the walls! I can't wait to hear you SCREAM!" Shadow shouted, laughing slightly as he teleported away from a burst of fire.

"Ah. I see. Doesn't that make our job a lot easier?" Rouge complained.

"Just be glad that he's usually boring and dry instead of trying to break every single bone in your body." Amy said.

"I guess. But y' know the author. She loves to type these kinds of lines. I don't know if something's wrong with her brain, but we should probably expect more of this." Rouge stated.

"Fairpoint." Amy shrugged.

"Hello, guys? Kinda dealing with something here! I'd be nice if I had some help!" Sonic interrupted, leaping over and landing on his hands. He immediately pushed off the ground again, his feet finding their mark on Shadow's face. Growling, Shadow dodged the next kick, grabbed it, and sent Sonic flying towards Blaze.

"Okie Doke!" Amy replied, blocking a burst of fire. Sonic, meanwhile, landed on his feet, just to push back off afterwards. He attempted to land a hit on Shadow, but he swiftly dodged.

"You men don't know how to do anything right." Rouge said, leaping into battle.

"For once, I agree with her!" Blaze agreed, sending a spiral of flame towards Rouge.

"You say that as you try to kill me…" Rouge muttered, flying up to dodge and attempting to land a hit on Blaze right after. But Blaze swiftly dodged and blasted more fire, which Rouge just barely dodged.

"Grr…. you IDIOTS! Hands off my prey!" Shadow yelled, choosing this exact moment to be fed up with his classmates' interference. He teleported away from Amy's piko piko hammer, and reappeared behind Blaze, kicking her in the head. He only got a hiss in response, and that was all he needed to know he wasn't quite done yet. Shadow put Blaze into a choke hold, a chaos spear appearing in his hand.

"I guess I should return the favour, huh?" Shadow growled, pushing Blaze against the fence. Then, in three swift movements, Shadow stabbed her thrice, in the exact same way she did to Shadow.

Blaze winced, clutching her stomach and biting down hard on her tongue. She'd do whatever she needed in order to not scream. However, this, of course, brought Shadow's attention, and he was quick to exploit it. "Aw, C'mon, SCREAM for me. Let out that little girl scream." Shadow said, receiving a hard, cold glare. His ears flicked backwards, hearing footsteps.

"Don't think about it Sonic." He said, causing said hedgehog to stop. He'd stand down for now. _For now._ "Back to the little damsel in distress." Shadow continued, smirking as his eyes locked onto Blaze's. He narrowed his glowing eyes, looking deep into the cat's. Something wasn't right. Something seemed off. They looked plain and empty, almost as if they had no life in them. They were devoid of the fear that Shadow expected. Shadow craved. So to fix that, he slashed the cat again. Shadow noticed Blaze's teeth bite down harder. Blaze squirmed a little but stopped soon after.

"Why aren't you scared? You need to be, you SHOULD be. But you aren't. Do I need to smash your head against a wall and watch as you slowly fall down, leaving behind a trail of blood? Do I need to stab you over and over, just until you die of blood loss?" Shadow asked these things, his smirk widening with each suggestion. "Or how about I cut off your tail… and force it down your throat?" The reaction he got was not what he expected. He thought the last one would make her shiver in fear. But it didn't. It had the opposite effect. Blaze was laughing, tears of joy coming from out of her eyes.

"Ha! You say that like you can actually do these things. You say them like I won't BURN YOU ALIVE!" Blaze screamed, a burst of fire erupting from her hands. "Sad, isn't it? If only Maria was here to see just how much of a failure you are. Tsk tsk. I expected better." And just like that, the roles were reversed. "If only she were here to see you DIE!" Blaze laughed, an uncharacteristic chuckle escaping her mouth.

"If only…" Shadow muttered, his face pressed against the tiles of the floor. "If only you were alive to see your mother's disappointment. IF ONLY YOU LIVED TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!" Shadow screamed, kicking Blaze and sending her to the ground. With a foot on top of Blaze and a chaos spear raised, Shadow was ready to rid the world of another cat. "SAYONARA KITTY!"

Blaze flinched, expecting the spear to crash through her heart any second. She waited and waited, but it never came. Slowly, she got up, realizing Shadow's foot was no longer on top of her. She watched as Shadow screamed, dodging a kick from Sonic. It was then she realized, at the very last second, Sonic had attacked Shadow, preventing him from ending Blaze's life. Or who they thought was Blaze. Her mind was blank, her face was expressionless. She had completed her mission, she no longer needed to exist. As she watched Shadow fall unconscious, her body grew lighter, as she started to fade away. In the next second, the only thing left of her was a shining red cube, until it too, disappeared.

(Infirmary)

"What happened here?" The school nurse, Cosmo, asked. The room was filled with beds (One of which contained Shadow), and blue curtains separating each bed. There were tables here and there, each with a different flower in the middle. The nurse had her own table, filled with liquids, documents and plants. The room gave off a calm, peaceful vibe, complete with the fresh smell of the many flowers.

"Eh, royal stuff." Sonic said, responding to her question with a shrug.

"Oh my! You need to be healed up yourself!" Cosmo said, taking note of Sonic and the others many scratches and bruises.

"We're fine. Don't worry about us!" Amy added.

"Oh no, it's my job to take care of you! Why don't you sit yourselves down at the table over there? I'll go get something to help with your injuries." The kind nurse said, scurrying over to her own table.

"Don't you guys think she's a little too young to be a nurse?" Rouge whispered as they took a seat.

"Definitely." Amy agreed. They watched as Cosmo sat down on her chair, positioning herself over an empty flower pot. Her eyes shined their leafy green, as a plant slowly rose from the flower pot. After plucking a few petals, she waved her hand, and the plant coiled back into the soil. Soon after, another plant started to grow, and she plucked the seeds off of that one. The process continued until she had the correct ingredients. Putting them into a wooden bowl, she took her matching wooden stick and began mashing them until they turned into one of the many liquids on her desk. After making another mixture, she brought a bowl over to Shadow's bed and began tending to his wounds. Dabbing a cotton ball into the liquid, she softly rubbed the ball over Shadow injuries, just until she ran out of the liquid. She used another bowl for the rest, and she proceeded to do the same thing to them, just with less liquid and less care.

"All done!" Cosmo exclaimed, washing the bowl in the sink.

"Wow, I feel better already! Thanks a bunch!" Sonic complemented.

"It's nothing. You'd be surprised just how much practice I get from tending to other people's injuries. Anyway, you can leave now, I'll watch over Shadow." Cosmo said, earning nods from the Royals. They walked out of the room, talking about their crazy day, and what landed Shadow in the infirmary. This, of course, Cosmo couldn't help but overhear.

(The next day)

"Hmm… the second period's over, so I guess I have to head to geography now…" A certain lilac cat muttered, walking through the halls with her books. As she walked, she couldn't help but notice the whispers among the students. The students all huddled in little groups, whispering with their hands hovering around their mouth. Her ears flicked forward, trying her best to figure out what was being said. As she was doing so, her friend, Cream, bounded over to her.

"Blaze! Blaze! Have you heard?" Cream shouted, causing her to shake her head.

"No, I've been trying to find out." Blaze responded, now curious.

"It's Shadow!" Cream exclaimed.

"The King? What about him?" Blaze asked, her head tilted to the side.

"He just walked out of the _infirmary_." Cream said, her childish excitement shining through.

"Who was he visiting?" Blaze asked, earning a sigh from Cream and a shake of her head.

"He wasn't visiting _anyone_ , you dolt! _Shadow_ was the one with a bandage on his head!" Cream explained.

"S-someone sent _Shadow_ to the infirmary?! Who has the ability to even _do_ that?" Blaze yelled. Oh, the irony.

"I don't know. That's what everyone's been trying to find out. Look! Here he comes!" Cream yelled, pointing at the hedgehog. The crowd was splitting up, leaving a walkway for him. Nobody dared ask the golden question, but it was obvious everyone wanted to. Sure enough, Shadow walked by, with bandages on his head and a death glare to match. His eyes scanned the crowd, presumably looking for the one that hurt him so bad. Oh wait, that was Blaze, who was standing among the crowd right at that moment. Amazing.

"Woah, that's some serious third-degree burns… but I thought I was the only one who had pyrokinesis… right?" Blaze thought, inspecting Shadow's injury.

In the next second, Shadow's eyes spotted the familiar hue of purple. The purple he so wanted to take revenge upon. His eyes narrowed, which people took notice of immediately. "Did he find the one he's looking for?" , "The mobian is standing among us, right now?!" , "Oh, he's not looking at me, right?" Similar phrases swept among the crowd, as they whispered and gossiped to their friends.

"Hey, you! BLAZE." Shadow growled through gritted teeth. The crowd gasped collectively, right before bursting into more chatter. "BLAZE?! She wouldn't hurt anyone!" , "Blaze is up there in the ranks, but she can't possibly beat Shadow! Or else she would've been Queen a long time ago." , "Blaze wouldn't hurt anyone! Unless somebody is hurting others…" , "Blaze? Really?". After the long period of whispering, Blaze finally brought up the courage to answer him, thus, silencing the crowd.

"Y-yes, Shadow?" Blaze asked, struggling to keep her composure. Although form the outside, she seemed relatively calm, it was a different story on the inside. "W-wait, me?! I didn't do anything, I swear! Oh nononono, He's gonna try and _kill_ me, isn't he? Uh- Alright Blaze, calm yourself. You're just making it worse."

As Shadow crept forwards, everyone parted away, including Cream. But when Shadow stepped in front of her, Blaze's eyes darted towards Shadow again, her eyes hiding their fear well. But all that fell apart when Shadow picked her up and slammed her into the locker.

"You better hope the janitor is in a good mood today." Shadow growled, his voice slightly above a whisper but still audible to the silent crowd.

"Can I ask why?" Blaze asked, regaining her composure in a heartbeat. She returned Shadow's glare, attempting to hide her fear with her ferocity.

"Because he'll have to clean your body off the floor." Shadow threatened, shocking the crowd.

"Hrmph. Look, I respect your power as King." Blaze responded. She was always the best at hiding emotions. "But what I _don't_ respect is threats without a reason to them. So back off!" An explosion of fire blasted out, pushing Shadow back, and shocking the crowd even further.

"What do you mean, no reason?!" Shadow asked, landing safely on his feet. He pushed off the ground, eyes glowing and a chaos spear in hand. "Who here tried to KILL ME?!"

"Oh for Chaos' sake! Shut it, Shadz!" A familiar voice yelled, spindashing Shadow and thus stopping the attack.

"Stay back, Faker!" Shadow growled, shooting the blue blur a glare.

"Not until you leave my roomie alone!" Amy yelled, smashing the floor with her hammer. Shadow looked around, seeing Rouge fly in. Just like that, all the Royals were present.

"Hrmph, give me 10 good reasons." Shadow said, aware of the thousands of eyes that were trailing him. He would have to word things carefully. He had a reputation to uphold.

"Because her mind says she's innocent." Rouge stated, eyes still glowing.

"What?! Didn't you see- but-" Shadow sputtered. It took him a second to remember the crowd was still there. "Alright. What do you see?"

"I'm surprised myself you know. I drew a blank yesterday. But today…" She took a glance at Blaze, re-entering her mind. "All her thoughts contain confusion and fear. Some things like anger and regret are thrown in here and there, but that's it. Shadow, leave her be."

"You heard her." Amy said, her hammer resting on her shoulders. Shadow took a look around until he landed on Sonic's victorious smirk. He knew they had already won. He was right, too. They couldn't break out into a brawl in front of all these people. Sighing, Shadow came up with the next best thing.

"Fine. But we're discussing this later." Shadow said, glaring at Blaze, before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Don't think you're free yet."

(End of the day)

Blaze wandered the halls, hugging her books closer than she usually did. She felt glances all around, as people kept whispering about her. Her eyes darted left and right, looking, but not quite finding. She couldn't help but notice the people staying out of her way. It was like they made a path for her, but was not quite sure if they should make it. Either way, it unsettled Blaze. Shadow might be used to it, he might like it, but Blaze sure didn't. She needed someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't currently gossiping about her.

"Why hasn't anyone talked to me? Did I do something to offend them? I mean… I don't recall doing so. Cream hasn't spoken to me since the incident, and the others have been avoiding me all day! What in Chaos' name is going on? Why is Shadow accusing me of attempted MURDER?!" Blaze thought. "I'm going to find one of them. Find out what's been going on. If I'm correct, Silver should be walking to his dorm now… aha! There he is!" Blaze rushed over to Silver, still creeped out by the path that had opened in front of her.

"Hey! Silver!" She shouted, causing the hedgehog to jump. Oddly, he was wearing a sweater that day.

"Eep! Uh… hello, Blaze." Silver said, turning around to face her. Upon seeing her, Silver pulled down his left sleeve a little more.

"Is there anything wrong?" Blaze asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-nope! I'm fine! Why'd you ask?" Silver stuttered, although, he was anything but. Silver was rather apprehensive of her, in fact.

"Well… you and Tails have been avoiding me all day… even _before_ the incident. Did something happen yesterday?" Blaze asked. The question obviously startled him, since _she_ was the reason he wasn't fine.

"U-um… no?" Silver said, quite unsure of how to approach this.

"Don't lie Silver. You can tell me anything." Blaze reassured him. Silver studied her eyes. He may not have mind-reading abilities like Rouge, but he wanted to find _something_ inside her head. In the instant they locked eyes, Silver found her eyes calm and soothing. Welcoming, and warming. Nothing like the cold, ruthless ones he saw at the meeting. She was genuinely concerned, he could tell that much.

"Fine… it's about our meeting yesterday." Silver admitted.

"Hmm? Meeting? We didn't have a meeting yesterday." Blaze responded, hiding her confusion.

"B-but- you were there, I'm sure of it!" Silver yelled.

"How do you know for sure?" Blaze asked.

"...You burned me." Silver whispered, rolling up his previously pulled down sleeve. There, underneath the cloth, was a burn mark. What was shown was only a little, Blaze could only assume it stretched across his entire arm.

"But, I wasn't there!" Blaze protested., her hands going up in the air. "Whoever burned you, it wasn't me!"

"Then where were you?" Silver asked, struggling to hide his curiosity.

"Didn't I tell you?" Blaze asked, receiving a shake of the head in response. "As soon as school ended, I went to my mother's house. It was my cousin's birthday. We stayed up late, so I slept at her house. **I only came back this morning**."

(Rouge's dorm)

"Hmm… perfect." Rouge said to herself, holding a recently polished diamond to the light. She placed the gemstone back down along with the other pieces of jewelry, humming to herself. She lightly tapped the diamond, remembering the way she acquired it. Let's just say… it took a little…. Convincing. She moved on to another one of her treasures, this time fingering a golden ring.

"This one's from the local museum… oh, and this one too." Rouge said, picking up a silver tiara.

But before Rouge could reminisce any longer, her sensitive ears picked up on a shout. Reacting quickly, she opened her window and flew out. Feeling the breeze against her face, she tried to locate someone who might've just screamed. Soon enough, she found them. Lightly touching the ground, she hid behind a building and spied for a bit. It took her less than a second to recognize the mobian, who turned out to be none other than Blaze.

"Silver!" She shouted, looking frantically for the hedgehog in question. "Silver, where'd you go?!"

Running out of options, she blasted fire towards the ground, pushing herself up. Blaze soon spotted Silver, flying through the city. Close behind the streak of cyan was a red one, tackling Silver every now and then. Blaze started towards the two blurs, before getting tackled herself by Rouge. Kicking her towards the ground, Rouge knocked the feline unconscious.

"Sleep tight, kitty. I don't trust you entirely yet…" Rouge whispered, before flying off in the direction Blaze was about to go. She too quickly noticed the two flashes and set off for them. Just as she was about to reach them, Silver skid to halt, noticing he wasn't being chased anymore. Rouge landed quietly behind a wall, watching as Silver looked around. Oddly enough, Silver never walked in Rouge's direction, which alarmed the bat. She was about to dig into his mind when Silver was suddenly yanked backwards.

"Mrph!" Silver screamed, his mouth covered by a hand.

"Hush now~." A masculine voice said. "I need you for a little experiment. Rumor has it, your psychokinesis is unrivalled… maybe you could help us tear down the hierarchy?"

The only response they got was Silver's glare, as his eyes shined bright once more. However, something was horribly wrong. Shouldn't his captor be flying towards space by now? Silver struggled a little, his cyan aura flickering on and off, before stopping completely. Silver powered down, panting despite his covered mouth.

"Don't bother. This space nullifies abilities. All abilities but mine." The kidnapper said. Although Rouge couldn't see them, she could almost _feel_ the smirk the kidnapper wore.

"No wonder I can't enter anyone's mind!" Rouge growled, trying to enter the mystery person's mind.

"Quite useful indeed, _**especially against onlookers.**_ " They said, startling Rouge. "I love seeing them _helpless_ to do anything…" With one swift movement, Silver was knocked unconscious, and soon thrown to the floor.

"Come out, I don't bite… I kill." They threatened, suddenly appearing before Rouge. Rouge immediately noticed the mask on the attacker, and then the gem right afterwards. But that was all she could see before she was on the ground screaming.

"Night, night! You better hope somebody finds you… or else you'll be trapped in your own illusions… screaming…

 _for an_ _ **infinite**_ _amount of time…"_

* * *

 _Soo….. there you go! Villain reveal, whoo~. Hopefully, it wasn't too early… I mean…_

 _Anyway, again, apologies for the extremely late update. When was the last time I posted? Oh right, 03/06/19…. And today is 05/07/19. So… it has been 2 months and 1 day. Wow uh…. That's a long period of time. But, you should expect this, I don't update frequently at all. Whelp, see you next time, possibly 3 months in the future!_


End file.
